nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
NES Open Tournament Golf
NES Open Tournament Golf is an NES golf game staring Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Daisy (The latter two being the caddies, who will offer you advice). It is the last Mario game to feature Princess Daisy for 9 years until Mario Tennis for the Nintendo 64. As the name of the game implies, it is a golf game and was one of the first [[Mario Golf (series)|golfing games in the Mario series]]. In the American version of the game, the graphics and soundtrack has slightly changed. The Japanese version of the game features different playable courses and characters. Although the Japan Course and UK Course are also playable courses in North America version they do not contain the same holes. For example, hole 5 in the Australia Course is hole 15 in the US Course. The game does not take place in the Mushroom Kingdom and instead takes place on Earth, or the "real world." The levels are Japan, Australia, France, the United Kingdom, and the United States. A version of this game was developed for the Nintendo PlayChoice-10 in America, called Mario's Open Golf. NES Open Tournament Golf has also been released on the Virtual Console for the Wii for 500 Wii Points, as well as for the Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. The original Famicom game is also one of the 30 titles included in the Japan-exclusive Nintendo Classic Mini: Family Computer. The game was also made available for Nintendo Switch Online members on October 10, 2018. Gameplay The gameplay is quite similar to Golf on the NES. The objective of the game, as in every golf game, is to get the golf ball into the hole. To do this, you'll have to use a wide range of different clubs, each one having an advantage over another. Scattered throughout each hole are hazards such as sand pits and small ponds that will affect your play. Club statistics References to other games *''Family Computer Golf: U.S. Course'' - Mario's outfit originated from this game. References in later games *''WarioWare: Twisted!'' - A microgame appears based off of this game. *''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/''Wii U - One of Mario's alternate colors resembles the clothes he wears this game. *''Super Mario Odyssey'' - Mario can wear an outfit identical to the one he is depicted as wearing in this game. *''WarioWare Gold'' - The NES Open Tournament Golf microgame from WarioWare: Twisted! returns in this game. *''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' - Mario's alternate color, resembling the clothes from this game, returns from Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U. Trivia *Dummied data for the game Animal Forest + indicated that Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels (or, more accurately, Super Mario Bros. 2) as well as NES Open Tournament Golf would have been included as a playable Famicom game, but it ultimately was cut with not even a ROM or models available inside.https://tcrf.net/Animal_Crossing#Removed_Games *The 9 new holes in Wii Sports Resort are based on these courses *It is one of the 12 games featured in NES Remix 2. References External links *NES Open Tournament Golf at Nintendo.com *NES Open Tournament Golf at Virtual Console Reviews Category:Nintendo Entertainment System games Category:Mario games Category:Virtual Console games (Wii, NES) Category:Virtual Console games (3DS, NES) Category:Virtual Console games (Wii U, NES) Category:1991 video games Category:1992 video games Category:Sports games Category:Golf games Category:Nintendo games Category:Games published by Nintendo Category:Nintendo Switch Online games